Angel of Life meet Death God Duo
by kinami101
Summary: What happens when an Angel of Life and our Death God Duo meet? What adventures happen do these two and the other Gboys run into? Read and Review.
1. First meetings and introductions

Angel of Life Meet Death God Duo

By Kinami 101

_Damn what did I do to get myself into a situation like this?_ I asked myself while running into an alley._ Great a dead end which is what i'll be if i don't find somewhere to hide._

"She ran this way!" I heard voices yell. I quickly ducked behind a pile of boxes. I heard their footsteps come closer. _ How the hell am i going to escape from this situation? _All of a sudden i saw a crack in the wall on the other side, big enough for me to fit through. _ Heh they won't get me this time_. I thought as i ran towards it.

"There she is Open fire!" one of the men yelled from behind me before i heard gun shots being fired at me. _Almost there..._ I thought as i got closer to the hole. Then i felt a bullet hit me, then a couple more. I could feel myself getting slower. _ I guess I was wrong._ I thought as I let the pending darkness overwhelm me.

­­­When i woke up i was surrounded by darkness.

"Heh i guess i finally bit the dust." I said smiling to myself.

"If you mean you are dead then your wrong." I heard a voice say.

"Who's there?" i asked looking around, Then out of nowhere a bright light appeared and there stood a man with Purple hair and black eyes.

"Uh...Who are you?" I asked

"Though you may not believe me, I am god."

"Okay, but if i'm not dead then why am i here?"

"Your destiny could not wait."

"My desitny?"

"Yes. You are to become an angel."

"But in order to become an angel don't you have to die first?" I asked happy that being a religous freak is finally paying off. _Yesss!_

"Yes, but your powers simply could not wait. They developed ahead of time."

"Is that why I always survive every near death experiece that i've faced?"

"Yes it is. Also only those chosen at birth can become angels."

"And i was one of the 'chosen ones'?"

"Correct"

"Don't angels have wings? Where are mine?"

"Right behind you."

"Huh?" I looked behind me and saw big snow white wings attached to my back.

"Your wings will protect you. But you must protect them too. An angel only perishes if her wings perish first."

"Right." I nodded in understandment.

"So you understand and accept your position?"

"Yeah just one more question. What kind of angel am i?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am i an angel of death?"

" No, you are actually quite the opposite. You my dear are an Angel of Life. One more thing only those you trust will be able to see your wings."

" Why was i chosen for this job?"

"Because of what the others lacked and what you possesed. Well i'm afraid that our time is up." Was the last thing that i heard him say before a white light flashed before my eyes and he disappeared as fast as he appeared.

I awoke to a blinding white light for a second i thought that 'god' was coming back but when i opened my eyes i saw a lady with brown hair and black eyes looking down on me. I tried to sit up but found that i couldn't .

"If you promise not to try to run away the i will unbind you. Okay?" she asked i nodded my head and watched as she unbinded the straps attached to the bed that i was laying in.

"Now can you tell me your name?" she asked while i just stayed silent and looked at her.

"If you don't tell me your name the i can't help you."

"Why do you need my name to help me?" I asked. We stared itno each other's eyes for a while before the door opened and we both looked away to see who had entered.

"Hey Sally how's our patient?" a boy with long brown hair and violet eyes.

"It would be going alot better if she would tell me her name.Do you think that you could convice her to tell me Duo?" Sally asked Duo. I watched as he looked at me with those violet of eyes of his.

"Did you know that your eyes are the window to your soul and your mind?" i asked him while peering into his eyes with a straight face.

" Yeah, then what do my eyes say to you?" He said with a slight smile on his face

" They say that you are... going to ask what my name is." I said as i put a smile on my face

"So will you tell us your name?" he asked hopefully. I sat there thinking for a moment.

"Yea i guess so. It's Kyoko but Kyo for short" I answered

"They say that you are... annoying" she said then started laughing.

"So will you tell us your name?" i asked hopefully turning on my charms. I watched her sit there thinking. I looked her up and down while she was thnking. _Her hair goes well with her eyes._ I thought. And it did. Her hair was white with a hint of light blue and her eyes were green.

" Yeah i guess so. It's Kyoko but Kyo for short." She answered. She then lept out of her bed without a problem.

"Wait you shouldn't get up your wounds have not healed yet!" Sally said while walking over to the bed to the girl.

"But i feel fine, couldn't be better!" She said while moving over out of sally's reach.

"You really should get some rest so that you can regain your strength." I said while walking over to Kyo's side. She looked at me as i walked over to her.

"Will you stay til i fall asleep?" She asked sounding hopeful. _Damn she is just so cute i can't say no to her._ I thought while looking into her green eyes.

"Sure why not i haven't got anything better to do anyway." I replyed while i helped her into her bed and helped her lay down. I then pulled up a chair next to her bedside.

_Damn why the hell did i say that! 'will you stay til i fall asleep?' I SOUNDED WEAK! Damn it i wish he would just leave...or do i?­ _I thought. I noticed that sally had left the room unoticed._ Damn that women no what the hell am i supposed to do now?_ I looked over towards the window. Even though i wasn't looking at him i could feel his eyes looking at me. I finally gave into temptation and looked at him. My green eyes were met with wonderful violet eyes._ God is he Hot!_ I mentally slapped myself for thinking that.

"Do i really have to go to sleep?" i asked in an innocent voice. _That sounded weak too!_

"Well it will help your wounds heal."

"But i feel so much better and my wounds are healed you can even check yourself!" I said sitting up on my own. Even though it bothered him alittle he still checked my wounds and was surpirsed to find that they had healed completley. He had a look of surprise on his face. It was so funny that i started to laugh and just couldn't stop.

"B-b-but how?" he stuttered. I looked at him and waited for him to finish his sentenace.

"How could your wounds have healed so quickly."

"I guess you could call it a blessing in disguise. Now can i please get out of this horrible room it's driving me crazy!" I said sounding really desperate. He looked at me with a shocked look still on his face but it quickly disappeared as he said, "Sure let me get you some appropriate clothing first." He answered as he walked out of the room. I had just noticed that my wings were still there. _Do these things ever go away?_ Then i heard a voice which startled me. _'No. Why do they annoy you?'_

_No i was just wondering._

'_Don't worry they won't disturb you at all it will feel like they weren't there at all.'_

_Okay, heyy-_ I was suddenley brought out of my thoughts when i heard someone enter the room. I looked towards the door and saw that Duo had entered.

"Here." He said while handing her some clothing.

"Thanks. Now no peeking." I teased while i watched him turn around and i started changing.

" K all done now, you can look."I said while he tuned around. I was wearing a blue skirt and a white blouse.

"Do you own these?" I asked while i tried to hold back a laugh because of the look on his face.

"No, they belong to my friend. She doesn't mind i assure you." He answered.


	2. Dreams or Memories?

We walked out of the pure white room only to be led into a hallway of course.

"So how old are you?" he asked as we started walking. For a while I didn't answer him. He glanced at me to see that I was just staring into the distance not really paying any attention to where I was going just walking along side him.

"17, you?" I answered out of the blue which startled him. I looked at him and asked, "something wrong?"

No, it's just that you startled me when you answered like that because I thought that maybe you didn't hear my question." He answered regaining his composure. When we finally came to a door I could hear noises on the other side. It sounded like someone or some people were training or something. When Duo opened the door I found my suspicions to be correct. There were four boys in the room training.

"Hey guys!" Duo said happily. I watched as all of the boys looked at me. They seemed to be analyzing me. Then a boy with blond hair and soft blue eyes came up to me and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you my name is Quatre R. Winner." He said happily. I took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too um... Mr. Winner. My name is Kyoko." I said not sure if I should address him like a friend or properly. When he said it's nice to meet you Ms. Kyoko I started laughing.

"Um, did I say something funny?" he asked with a confused tone.

"No I'm sorry I'm just not used to people being so formal with me please just Kyo." I said while getting myself under control. Duo then took the liberty of introducing the others and with intros over with they all continued with what they were doing except Quatre who had told me that I could train here whenever I wanted but I had to ask for someone to open the door. I didn't ask for the code since 1) They don't trust me yet 2) I already know it I memorized it from when Duo typed it in the keypad. I watched, as everyone in the room was busy doing. _I guess I'll start off with gymnastic exercises just to get me started. I don't want them to get suspicious._ I thought as I did some back flips and handstands. I did some more not really paying any attention to the others. When I was finally done I had noticed that the boys were all looking at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked wiping off a bead of sweat on my forehead.

"Where did you learn to do all of that?" Trowa asked me sounding somewhat shocked

"Well I wasn't born yesterday you know." I said sarcastically before moving over to the punching bag. I started punching. As I went on with the punching once again ignoring the boys I started hitting it harder. I'm not quite sure why. I felt like I was mad at something. Then it hit me hard like a rock I don't remember what happened before my conversation with 'god'. I stopped punching and turned to the boys,

"Hey what happened to me before I woke up in the hospital wing and where am I anyway?" I asked they all exchanged glances. All of a sudden I started feeling a bit dizzy. _Whoa, why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden?_ I thought to myself. I tried hard to concentrate on what the boys were telling me but I just couldn't no matter how hard I tried. My eye lids were starting to get heavy before I once more gave in to the darkness and fainted right then and there.

**Kyoko's Dream**

There were bright lights everywhere and people walked the streets. It was snowing all around. People were talking laughing but the only thing that was louder than all of that was the silence of one small girl. She sat there hugging her knees close to her chest. She knew that crying would be useless because of the loud noise that the people produced so she just sat there quietly. She sat there for what seemed like days before someone walked up to her.

_' Are you all right? Would you like a place to stay?' The man asked. He looked like the father at a church. They said not a thing all she did was stare at the man before her offering her a home before she freezes to death. He reached his hand out to her. She looked from the man to his hand and back to the man. She then slowly stood up and took a step but before she could take another one she fainted into the man's arms and he carried her away in the snow. When she woke up she was met two pair of violet eyes. Then the pair jumped up and ran out of the room._

_'Now, Now there's no need to be afraid of her.' He said. The little brown blur that was staring her in the face turned out to be a young boy with chestnut brown hair and violet eyes. He walked over to her bedside with the little boy still behind him._

_'Tell me little one what is your name?' he asked while he smiled at her. She looked in his eyes for a while before answering his question._

_'I don't know.' She answered softly then looked down at her hands._

_'It's okay how about I give you a name.' He offered. When she heard this she lifted her head up and smile as she nodded her head._

End of Kyoko's Dream 

When I woke up I was laying in a bed that I assumed was in the hospital wing.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up and while putting one hand on my head.

"You fainted that's what happened. I told you to stay in bed and get some rest." Sally said

"But I was feeling so much better and I didn't feel like I was going to faint I started getting dizzy around the time when the boys were telling me what happened before I woke up in the hospital wing." I explained but she was going to have none of that she was going to make me stay in bed no mater what so I decided not to argue and stay in bed. When she left everything was quiet. _I wonder why I fainted like that and what was that dream about?_ Then Duo came in.

"Hey Duo what's up?" I asked casually

"Nothing really you okay?" he replied

"Yeah sally just wants me to stay in bed just in case." I shrugged then lay back down.

"So tell me about yourself." He said obviously trying to start a conversation.

" Well there's not much that I can say I can't really remember much about my past so that means that I don't really know myself that well." I said

"Do you think it's some amnesia or something?" He asked

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said. Then an uncomfortable silence over came the room… at least uncomfortable for me. I started twisting around in my sheets and started to get mad.

"Is something wrong?" Duo asked obviously noticing my discomfort

"It's this damn room. It's just so white that it makes me uncomfortable just having my eyes open." I said then huffed. He chuckled and I gave him a glare.

"Hey who saved me I think the only thing I remembered before waking up was feeling some pain in my back in about 5 or 6 different spots." I questioned

"Well you were being chased for some reason and they shot you that was when I came in and rescued you." He boasted

"I see. Hey you never answered my question from before." I pointed out

"What was it again?" he asked I knew that he didn't forget it he was just joking.

"How old are you?" I reminded him.

"That's right well for your ears only I'm 1,243 years old." He said. I started laughing.

"That's funny Duo but I'm serious how old are you I really want to know." I said trying to stifle my laughter. _Oh my god, why do I sound so desperate?_ Then a picture of the little boy in my dream pops into my head. _Whoa, that was weird. Hey wait a sec that little boy looks a lot like Duo._

"Hey Duo do you have picture of yourself when you were little maybe about 6 or 7 years old?" I asked curiously

"I think so why?" He questioned me

"Can I see it please?" I said giving him a face that I thought he couldn't resist saying no to which was correct because he sighed and said, "all right come with me." _Yes…score one for Kyo! Maybe now I can get some answers. 'But will you get the answer that you wanted?'_ I heard a voice say _Whoa, who are you?_ I asked but I didn't get an answer back. I followed Duo out of the hospital wing down a series of hallways till we came to a door that I assumed was his room. We entered and he went over to a trunk that was in his room. I was feeling a little tired so I sat down on his bed. He continued looking through the trunk till he found what he was looking for. He then pulled out a photo album. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Well here we are I don't know how many pictures I have in here or if I have any from when I was a child for that matter but feel free to look." He said while I looked through the book then closed it with a sigh.

"Didn't find what you were looking for?" he asked. I shook my head no and put the book down beside me.

"Why did you want to know if I had one?" he asked.

"Well you reminded me of someone I saw in my dreams. Actually I'm not sure if it was a dream or a memory." I said in somewhat of a whisper but loud enough so that he could hear me. Then he gave me a weird look like if I had grown another head.

"Don't worry so much about it though I'm sure it's nothing really." I said. I then stood up and wiped off invisible dust.

"Hey do you mind making me something to eat? I'm kind of hungry ya know" I said while looking over my shoulder at him with a smile on my face.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short I really wanted to get it up and couldn't think of anything to add for the moment. I'm having a really bad writers block for the this story so it might be awhile before i can get up another chapter. TT-TT I hate writers blocks. Well Read & Review! - 


End file.
